Relaxation
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Abby and Conner relax. Conner listens while Abby reads to him. Fluff.


I don't own Primeval or Little Women (though I wished I owned both)

Relaxation

Abby comes home everyday, changes, and then goes strait to the couch where she curls up with a book and relaxes. During this time I am not to talk to her, make too much noise, or even breathe too loudly. If I do well…I learned my lesson the hard way. Kick boxing has taught Abby how to get people to do as she pleases. This time of relaxation lasts one hour. One glorious hour where I relax too, but in a much different way…

I sit across from Abby on the couch and simply watch her. Abby makes funny faces when she reads. I can always tell what's happening in her books by her expressions. When she's at an exciting part she always sits up ever so slightly and her eyes get a bit wider. Sad scenes her entire face falls and she sinks down in the couch a little, on the other hand during a suspenseful scene and she sits all the way up and bits her lip, sometimes even getting it to bleed. I really do hate when she does that. Romantic scenes are my favorite though. Her face flushes a light pink color that is barely noticeable unless you're looking for it. Her smile gets really big and she'll look over at me for a second. I'm sure it's just to see if I'm still watching her, but I like to imagine that it means because she's thinking of me during those scenes.

At first, me watching her kind of freaked her out, but after a week she didn't seem to notice all that much anymore. When I told her I could tell what part of a book she was reading, she didn't believe me, so I told her each time her expression changed and why. For the rest of that hour, she seemed to be somewhat embarrassed and blushed a darker shade when she got to the romantic scenes.

Today though, I plan to break our daily relaxation routine. We got back from the ARC and Abby went up to her room to change into a t-shirt. She really needs to learn to at least wear shorts. She has no idea what that does to me. I'm honestly surprised I haven't jumped her yet. Especially when she stretches and I can see the tiniest bit of her stomach. Gods, she's driving me crazy. She comes down, wearing her cute little underwear and matching tank top then goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of water before grabbing her book off the counter and going over to the couch.

I fill the kettle with water and put in on the stove. Once it whistles, I'll get up and fix us each a cup of tea. Two scoops sugar for Abby and three for me. Until then, I go over and sit down on the couch as well, much closer than I normally would. She looks up and gives me an odd look but doesn't say anything before turning back to her book. In the kitchen, the kettle whispers and I go pull it off the stove and make us each our tea. I set hers down on the table next to her and take a sip of mine. She's wearing the grin that means something she's been anticipating for awhile is about to happen.

"Hey, Abby?" I ask.

"Yes Conner?" she says without looking up from her book.

"Will you read to me?"

"Um…sure okay," she said with a blush. She had just gotten to the romantic part.

'_What made you stay away so long?' she asked presently, finding it so pleasant to ask confidential question, and get delightful answers, that she could not keep silent._

'_It was not easy, but I could not find the heart to take you from that so happy home until I could haf a prospect of one to give you, after much time perhaps of hard work. How could I ask you to gif up so much for a poor old fellow, who has no fortune but a little learning?' _

'_I'm glad you __**are**__ poor; I couldn't bare a rich husband!' said Jo, decidedly, adding; in a softer tone, 'Don't fear poverty; I've known it long enough to lose my dread, and be happy working for those I love; and don't call yourself old,- I never think of it,- I couldn't help loving you if you were seventy!'_

"Is that how you feel too?" I asked her.

"Like what? Like age doesn't matter? Well no, I suppose not, doubt I would go with a seventy year old but age isn't too much of a problem."

"I was talking about the money thing. Would you rather be with someone who was rich?"

"Not exactly, they're a bit too proper. I don't think I would fit in very much. Why?"

"The ARC doesn't pay very much," I told her.

"What are you getting at Conner?"

"I like you Abby…a lot. Too much even," I admitted.

"Well that's a good thing, because I fancy you too Conner," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Conner, just kiss me already," she laughed.

"Gladly," I said obeying.

I touched my lips to hers and felt warmth spread throughout me. She let out a barely audible moan and smiled into her lips. She bit my bottom lip and smirked before slipping her tongue into my mouth exploring the inside of my mouth, urging me to do the same. I leaned back on the couch, pulling her on top of me, and Abby let out a squeak, causing me to laugh.

"Shut up," she chuckled.

"Make me."

"If you say so," she said kissing me again.

-

-

-

You know the drill. Let me know what you think.

Spike


End file.
